Hilda: Calm Before The Storm
by Hildes2002
Summary: After the events of The Storm, it seemed like Victoria Von Gale was done for. She was going to be exposed as a fraud, and in trouble for harboring a young weather spirit. But somehow, she manages to escape to her other lab, that is secretly hidden and far away. She plots a way to get back on Hilda for spoiling her ways to control the weather, she builds a robot version of Hilda.


**Cover was made by FusionBlueCore.**

* * *

Betrayal. Hatred. Depression. That's all Victoria was feeling. All of her life's work was demolished, along with her laboratory. And for what? To show a little girl who was supposedly her fan, and her friend how everything works. If only she was able to blow away the blizzard, none of this would've happened. She needed to get away, she can't afford to get in trouble with the law.

"What happened?! What happened to Hilda?!" Raven asked angrily

"All that can be answered… with this." Victoria said, pulling a lever to release the hold of the elevator, sending it straight down

"HEY!" Raven yelled, flying up

"Sooo long, sucker!" Victoria yelled, as the elevator disappeared in sight

"Why I oughta!…" Raven hissed "Wait, that's the least of my worries, I need to find Hilda." Raven said, before flying away to the ruins of Victoria's old lab

Meanwhile, Victoria was still on the elevator, as it came to a halt at a small station used to get up there. She slowly made her way out, before looking back to where her weather station used to be. Her home, her work, her whole world. Gone.

"Everything's all gone." Victoria Van Gale said, as she shed a tear.

She began walking before she realized something, it wasn't her fault.

"That blasted girl. She just couldn't respect other people's privacy. All this is her fault." She said, walking more into the forest.

"I'll have my vengeance. I know she made it out alive, I just know it." She said, before making another stop "Mark my words, Hilda. You have not seen the last of Victoria Van Gale."

* * *

It has been days, Victoria had been walking for days, without having to eat or drink any fluids. She slept in trees, that were uncomfortable and had nothing to keep warmth. She was somewhere on the side of a mountain, where there was a blizzard.

She had remembered she built a secret laboratory, that she would call her hideout. She walked further, until she stumbled upon a cave. She knew she had arrived. She stepped inside, the lights automatically turned on which revealed a big metal door, along with a password keypad next to it. She entered the code, which lit green. The metal door opened, which revealed a dark laboratory, lit by only the computer screens, and colorful beakers.

She walked past them, and headed straight to her workstation.

"I haven't been here in years. I'm surprised that everything is operating up to code here." She turned on her coffee maker that was on the workstation. "Bleh. Years old of coffee, but it'll do I suppose."

With the coffee running, along with everything else operating in the background; she was ready to plan her revenge. She was clicking her pen, trying to think of something. What would she use to try and ruin this girl's life. A bomb? No, too much damage. Hire an assassin? Would cost too much. Build a robot?... Well, that's not a bad idea. Yes, yes, She will build a fully functional machine, designed to look and act like Hilda.

"I'll have my vengeance, girl. It'll take time, but I will have your life ruined." Victoria Von Gale said, as she drank her coffee. "Eck! Perhaps years old of Coffee wasn't the best idea."

* * *

It had been months, Victoria was still working on the robots kinks. It wasn't easy, she had to scrap some of her machines, and get more parts from the dark market. She had thoughts about giving the whole thing up, but only the radio talk could motivate her to not stop. She'd been listening to the radio, to hear any updates about what was happening in Trolburg.

_Local weather radio star, Victoria Van Gale has gone missing. It is unknown what has happened to her, but her station seemed to have been destroyed. The station most likely was destroyed due to the storm, however, No body was found._

_More about the recent sightings of the beast, three people already missing. We advise you to stay home._

_Local sparrow scout, who goes by the name Hilda, has just been interviewed that the beast was actually a lost lifelong pet of her Nisse. Although there have been people denying it, it is certainly one to tell for generations to come._

"Blast that damn radio!" Victoria said, as she was coding in the computer.

She was finally at the point where the Robot would begin functioning. Of course there were some kinks that needed to be tested. The aim needed to more accurate, since the last time it was practiced for shooting, it nearly hit her. The boost also needed a tune up. Finally, she made the robot more commanding, since last time it refused to do anything she wanted.

Finally, she opened up the chamber down below, it slowly rose up and stepped on the platform. The robot was made of the finest metal, it's design was similar to Hilda's. The robot then shined its blue eyes, and greeted its creator.

"Good Morning, Victoria Van Gale. How are you?" The robot greeted, in a robotic voice

"You're working? Finally… you're alive!" Victoria squealed

"What is this term''alive''?" The robot asked

"Well, functioning is what I would use." Victoria said

"What are your plans for me today, Master?" The robot asked again

"I was hoping we can demonstrate your functions today. I believe I made such improvements over the last few months, and I wanted to put into a test." Victoria said

_Next up on the station, we're playing some classic showtunes, starting with Tom Jo-_

The robot shot an energy beam to the radio, leaving nothing but pieces of what used to be the radio. Victoria's eyes widened, before ending the silence.

"Now, I should figure out what I'm gonna call you. Hmm… How's Metal Hilda?" Victoria suggested

"An accurate name." The robot said

"Then there we have it. Now it's time to put your skills to the test." Victoria said, with a devilish smirk


End file.
